The Strangest Kind of Hole
by ZombiOtter
Summary: This is a story about a girl at CGL. But, it is really different. Aurora goes to tell Squid something. But what is it? rated T for a little violence.
1. The Black Hole

_**I saw quite a few stories about spies and super heroes that were also based on Holes. So, I thought I could try to make a supernatural one with all my fave characters from holes. So… here goes nothing.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own anything about Holes.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

'You have to do this for me.' He yelled over the din of the wind.

'I can't do this. You should know I'm still learning. I can't do this on my own.' Aurora cried back, in disbelief that all this was happening.

Aurora Jones was fifteen years old. She was at the top of Mount Vesuvius, the same volcano that wiped out Pompeii. It was the center of paranormal activity. She was there with a professor from the collage where she had gone to for a high school internship. They were researching the recent wave of strange occurrences. While they were there, a black hole opened in the mouth of the ancient volcano. Dr. Hyatt was risking his life for her.

'You have to find my son. His name is Alan. Tell him I'm sorry I left.' Hyatt knew he would die. He was tying the only safety rope, that was attached to a rock, around her waist. She lost air as he tightened the rope.

'Professor, You'll be able to say that to him your self. Just take the rope.' Aurora knew he wouldn't take it. She was trying to deny what was happening.

'You have the your whole life ahead of you. Look at all the mistakes I've made. You deserve to live.' He kissed her on the cheek. 'You were always like a daughter to me.'

She let out a scream as the whirling wind drowned out all sound. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

The black hole was at it's most violent. The wind was lashing about like she was a foot away from a tornado. She turned her head away as her and the professor were picked up off the rocky surface. She could feel Hyatt's grip loosening as he was pulled away. She grabbed his hand, trying to hold on to him, but she just didn't have the strength. His hand slipped from hers.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally fell to the ground. When she got up the courage to turn back, the professor was gone. Her whole body shook as she cried. She had lost the only man who was like a father to her.

He was gone forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel all her sense's coming back. When she opened her eyes, she saw a white ceiling and could hear her heartbeat. She looked around. She was in a hospital room. She knew the rescue team must have flew her here while she was passed out.

Aurora pushed herself up. Every muscle in her body ached from being pulled by the black hole's suction. She propped her back against the pillows. She couldn't believe he was gone.

Dr. Hyatt was an amazing man. He had willing brought her on the study to help her gain experience. And because of her, he died. If she hadn't been there, he may have lived.

She fought back the tears, but they came anyway. Hyatt had treated her like a daughter since she meant him. He always looked after her. He even risked his job so he could bring her along. He didn't do that with all his students. Just the ones he knew would become something. He saw something in her. She couldn't find it.

Then she remembered his last words. _You have to find my son. His name is Alan. Tell him I'm sorry I left._ Alan. He never really talked about his son. All he really said was his worst achievement was abandoning his son.

She knew what she had to do.

She had to find his son. She had to tell him what his father said.

And she would find him. No matter what the cost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, I really got into this one. I was getting excited and realized, I had to leave the readers wanting more. And I hope you do!!**_


	2. Filling the Sadness

**_Heres Chapter 2. I hope it isn't to boring. I was so excited I wanted to get to chap 3 quickly, but I had to slow down and put in more details. Hope you enjoy it!!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora had spent the four weeks after she got out of the hospital searching for Alan Hyatt. The whole time she looked, she played the professors words over and over in her head. _Tell him I'm sorry…_

She finally found where he was. He lived somewhere near Austin, Texas with his mother. She pack up her bags and headed over to the collage. There, she found Hyatt's address. There would be some important items she would need before she left.

She opened the door to the professors apartment. A wave of coldness and sadness swept over her as she looked in. It took all her courage to step inside. Once she did, she could almost feel the doctors presence hanging in the air. There was a desk right underneath the window in what looked like the living room. She walked over to it.

It was an old wood desk that was covered in papers and notebooks. She couldn't help but laugh. Everyone had always told her that she had a crush on Hyatt. It wasn't true though. Her crush was on Parker Johnson. With the doctor, she had more of a father-daughter relationship with him. He left his son, and she never knew her father.

Aurora picked up a notebook. Inside there were all his notes on the paranormal activities in Mexico and China. The last set of notes were about Naples, Italy. That's where they were researching with the rest of the team. That's where the strongest surge of activity was. Her, Hyatt, Parker, Jenny, and Harper were there to find out why.

She placed the notebook in the backpack she had brought along. She also took the stack of books on _The Strange Realm_, which was all about how there must have been another realm where all this evil lurked. She placed those in the bag along with all Hyatt's notes that she could fit.

Before she left, she took one look around. She was wondering who would clean out the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was dusty and hot. The bus was old and smelled like sweat, which Aurora could understand since the bus felt like it was 100 degrees inside.

She ran over the thought of her knew identity. She was now Sally Anderson. She on her way to Camp Green Lake. She was there for stealing. The Camp was an all boys camp, but she was going there to be the guinea pig to see if the camp could one day could go co-ed.

Aurora looked out the window. She was going to Camp Green Lake because Alan was there. She had talked to his mother who let him in on where he was. From the way his mother acted it seemed like she could care less where her son was. Some mother she was.

The bus rolled to a stop. When Aurora look around she saw three rundown buildings and a line of orange tents. There were boys everywhere. Aurora swallowed hard and looked straight ahead. The guard who was sitting in front of the bus walked over and undid the handcuffs. He led her off the bus.

Outside, some of the boys stopped to stared at her and whispered. She knew exactly what they were saying. She followed the guard to one of the buildings.

When she stepped inside, she welcomed the coolness. Sitting at a desk, There was an older man who was wearing a cowboy hat and had his feet resting on the top of the desk.

'Well, well.' He said. Aurora could smell his breath. It smelled like sunflower seed. 'You must be Sally. Aurora nodded her head, afraid to say anything.

He looked at her strangely. 'My names Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, you will call me that, understand?'

'Yes, Mr. Sir.' Aurora answered. She found his name hilarious. She had a great since of humor, and when she heard something as funny as that, she couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Sir stood up and walked over to the door. 'Lets go get your supplies.'

They stepped outside and walked over to the building next door. Inside, the walls were stacked with towels, boots, and ugly orange jumpsuits. Mr. Sir picked up two jumpsuits and tossed them to Aurora. 'Change into those.' He said.

Aurora looked at him. 'I'm not getting changed with you in here.' She said with the nastiest tone of voice she could manage.

'Fine. I'll turn around.' Mr. Sir turned his back to her. She quickly got changed, leaving her white tank top on. She tied the arms of the jumpsuit around her waist. 'Ok, I'm done.'

Mr. Sir turned back around. He then grabbed two towels and a pair of boots. He tossed those to her, too. Aurora put the boots on.

'Now, one set of clothes will be your work clothes. The other will be your relaxation clothes. Every three days, your work clothes will be cleaned and your relaxing clothes will be your work clothes.' Mr. Sir started explaining. 'Everyday, you will dig a hole. Five feet deep. Five feet wide. The shovel will be your measuring stick. You will have your own set of showers. The walls go all the way up so no one can see in.'

Aurora was very happy for that. She wouldn't have been able to survive if she had to take a shower in front of all those boys.

Just then, a short man walked in. He had knee highs on and too much sunscreen on his nose. He was so goofy looking, Aurora couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

The man ignored her. 'My name is Pendanski. I'll be your camp counselor. Let me take you to your tent.'

Aurora followed him. He led her to the fourth tent. A 'D' was hanging above the flap.

'Now, stay here while I check to see if all the boys are inside,' Like she had much of a choice. While she stood outside, the boys walking by looked her up and down and whispered. She hated that about men. It was annoying and they always do it. She shook her head. Just then, Pendanski stuck his head out of the tent. 'You can come in now.'

Aurora took a deep breath and went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope It sounds okay so far. I gave the 3rd chapter waiting, so tell me what you think!!**


	3. Meeting Alan

_**I have been waiting to put this up.**_

_**Oh, and to those who knew that black holes can't happen like that, the only reason why I used that was because it can't happen. That's why the team went to investigate it. It just can't happened. I'm not saying this meanly. I'm just explaining it.**_

* * *

'Boys, I'd like you to meet Sally. Sally this is Theodore, Rex, Stanley, Ricky, Jose, Alan, and Zero.' Pendanski introduced them. He pointed at each boy as he said their names.

Aurora heard Alan's name and saw his face. He looked just like Dr. Hyatt. From his dirty blonde hair to his eyes. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she felt the sadness again. How would she be able to tell him about his father?

A voice broke her train of thought. 'Mom, how many times we got to tell you. Those aren't our names.' A tall black boy said. She tried to remember his name. Rex wasn't it?

'I'm using the names society will use once you leave here.' Pendanski said. 'Alan, you'll be Sally's mentor.' He turned and left.

Aurora stood there in the awkward silence, the boys just staring at her.

'So.' She said, not being able to think of anything else. She was just to nervous to think.

'Hey babe.' Said one of the boys. She still couldn't remember their names. 'Those really aren't our names.'

Aurora thought about it. 'Really?' The boy nodded. She knew she should play along. 'Then what are your names.?' She tried to sound sarcastic.

The boy looked at her. 'My names Armpit. That's X-Ray, Caveman, ZigZag, Magnet, and Squid.'

'Interesting.' She said. She wondered why Alan was called Squid. She saw no resemblance.

'So, girlie.' Said X-Ray. Aurora shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hands on her hips. 'What you doing here? This _is_ a boy camp.'

If only she could tell. 'Some of us girls are just too…' She searched for the right word. 'Bad. You have a problem with that?' She loved acting tough. It was against her nature.

'No way, babe.' Armpit said. They boy looked at each other.

Aurora knew she could take care of her self. 'Good. Now, where do I sleep?'

'Over there between Ziggy and Squid.' X-Ray said with a smirk.

'Thanks, I guess,' Aurora walked over to the empty cot and placed her bag down. This was going to be harder then she thought.

The boys went back to what they were doing. All except Squid. He walked over to Aurora and sat next to her on her cot,

'What you really do to get sent here?' He asked. Aurora looked at the floor, trying to remember what her fake file said.

'Stealing, beating people up. Stuff like that.' She looked him straight in the eyes. 'Why are you called Squid? Seems a little silly, ya know?'

Squid shook his head. 'Rather not talk about it. At least, not now.'

They heard a bell. 'Come on.' Said Squid, 'It's time for dinner.'

----------------------------------------------------

When Aurora walked into the mess hall, everyone stared at her. She felt so uncomfortable. She grabbed a tray with some slop on it, and looked for the boys. She heard one of them call her. 'Sit here, Sally.'

She sat at the table between Caveman and ZigZag and across from Squid. 'What is this?' She looked at the food with a disgusted face.

'It's slop.' Said Magnet. The boys laughed at her. She rolled her eyes.

'Well, sorry for asking.' She said. ' It's just, my dog wouldn't even eat it.' She picked up some with a spoon and looked at it close.

X-Ray chuckled, 'You better get used to it.'

Aurora took a bite. As soon as it hit her taste buds, she started coughing. It tasted horrible. The boys laughed harder.

'I can't eat this.' She said. She couldn't believe she was saying it. She could usually eat anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, they went back to the tent and got ready for lights out. Aurora went to the showers to change. When she was back in her cot and the lights were off, Aurora laid there, thinking.

She thought about Squid. He seemed like an okay boy. She wondered what it was like before Hyatt left home. She wondered if they got alone at all.

She looked in Squids direction. How'd he get to this awful place anyway? How did any of the boys get here?

These were going to be the hardest weeks of her life.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a really bad case of writers block._**

**_URGENT- If you were reading "Filling in the Holes", I am taking it down but I will put it back up when I dont have so many stories in process. Its only because its my only story thats not that long and I have such writers block with it, I have no idea for chapter 2. Sorry!!_**


	4. Getting to Know Alan

Aurora jumped with a start. A horn had woken her up from her short sleep.

She waited for the boys to leave and she got dressed and ready. Then she walked outside. It was still dark out, which meant she was up early then she usually got up. She rubbed her eyes, looking for the boys. They were standing in front of a shed called the Library. She walked up and had a shovel tossed to her.

"I really have to dig holes?" Aurora was hoping it was a joke on the new kid.

"Yep." Magnet said. "5 feet deep, five feet wide."

She sighed and followed everyone out to the dig site.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hands were blistered when it was finally time for lunch. She painfully pulled herself out of the hole and drug herself to the line by the truck.

When it was her turned, Pendanski filled her bottle and tossed her a bag lunch. "Let me see your hands."

Aurora turned her palms up. Pendanski shook his head at the sight. "It'll get easier."

She knew it wasn't true. Her hands would be sore tomorrow, making it worse. She sat near her hole and took a few deep breaths.

"How's it going?" She turned around to see Squid. He sat beside her.

"I wanna go home." She said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I can't believe this."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." He said, leaning towards her. He whispered into her ear, "They say the first holes the hardest, but, believe me, it the second one that'll get you."

Aurora smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

Squid smiled. Aurora realized how much he looked like his father. She felt this connection to him even though she just got to know him.

"Look at the love birds." Armpit said, laughing. Aurora blushed and Squid looked down at his feet. Then the realized how funny it sounded and started laughing themselves.

It was the first time Aurora felt truly happy since before the accident.


	5. A Letter From Parker

_**Sorry it's been a while. I had a slight writers block for this chapter. Glad it's here now, though**_.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything about Holes. All I own is Aurora, Parker, Hyatt, and the plot of this fanfic.**_

* * *

****

A few days later, Aurora was sitting in the wreak room when Mr. Pendanski walked in.

"Sally, there's a letter for you."

Aurora took the letter. It was addressed from Parker.

She opened it:

Dear Aurora,

How's everything going. I still think you shouldn't have gone to the camp. But, I understand why you did. You made a promise to Hyatt. I'm glad you kept it.

Well, I'll get to the point. Something big, and bad, is going to happen at the camp. See, we've been watching these disappearances. They've been taking place all over the world. Mass's of people are disappearing each time.

Turns out it's this race of creatures we've never seen before. We've studied each location and where the disappearances have been taking place. We've guessed on where it'll be next, and each time we've been right.

Now, there's been signals sent to the lab saying it's all just the beginning .

What I trying to get at is, if we calculated right (which we did), there's going to be a full scale attack… at Camp Green Lake.

I'll send you more info, but, it'll happen in less then two weeks time.

Be safe and watch out.

Be Careful,  
Peter

She finished reading and sat on the couch, in shock. It wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

_**Well, I needed to make it different. So, there it is. Hope it's okay so far!!**_


	6. Gaining A Lost Friend

_**Well, I needed to make it different. So, there it is. Hope it's okay so far!!

* * *

**_

Aurora was hardly digging. She was thinking about Parker's letter, and if there was anyway it could be true.

"What's up with you?" ZigZag asked, leaning on his shovel. Aurora snapped out of her daze.

"I was just thinking of the letter I got."

"Still." Magnet looked amazed, "You've been thinking about it for the past two days. What's so interesting about it?"

Aurora couldn't tell them. It was too soon. "It just makes me think of an old poem my mom use to tell me."

That grabbed Caveman's attention, "Really? What poem?"

Aurora leaned against the side of her hole and repeated the poem she knew by heart:

"Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune — without the words,  
And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chillest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb from me."

The boys looked at her, amazed that she knew a poem like that.

"Wow." Caveman said.

Aurora giggled. "It's a poem by Emily Dickinson. She's one of my favorite poets."

"Poet? You actually read poetry?" ZigZag asked, like it was the most astonishing thing he ever heard.

"Yeah! I love poetry."

"You have some kind of brain if you can remember something like that." Armpit said, shaking his head and continuing with his hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora sat at the table, her tray in front of her.

"Brain?" She heard of voice but didn't answer. "Brain!"

She snapped out of her thought. "What? What happened?"

"Why aren't you eating, Brain?" Said X-Ray said.

"_Who_?" Aurora was really confused.

Caveman leaned over to her. "You. Your Brain. The guys decided to nickname you that after the whole reciting a poem thing you did."

It made sense to Aurora. She actually liked the nickname. It made her feel smart.

"Okay." Aurora said with a smile, her first in a while. "I'm just not hungry."

"Can I have it?" Armpit asked, eagerly.

"Sure, I'm gonna head to bed." Aurora pushed her tray towards Armpit, got up, and left the mess hall.

She hadn't been feeling well ever since Parker's letter. She wished there was some way she could talk to him, face to face.

When she reached the tent, she went to lay down on her cot when she noticed something was wrong.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, put their hand over her mouth, and pulled her close.

"Shh." Said the voice.. Aurora fought back. She elbowed the stranger in the gut, causing him to let her go.

She turned around to face her attacker, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Parker!?"

* * *

**_That was a real poem by Emily Dickinson. I thought it was beautiful and had to add it in. I hope it's not too much..._**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

_**Sorry this is late. I've been busy. Here it is:

* * *

**_

It was him. He sat on the ground, winded from her attack. "Hey, Aurora."

He looked exactly like he did when she left. His blond hair was still shaggy and she loved that. He was Aurora's age, but the way he acted, he seemed older.

"Parker!" Aurora knelt beside him, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Are you okay?"

Parker nodded, "I think so." She took his arm and helped him to his feet. "Well, surprise." He said, still holding his gut.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a big smile.

Parker got quiet suddenly and the smile melted off his face, "I need to talk to you about… the letter."

"I've been needing to talk to you, too." Aurora agreed.

"Who's this?" They heard a voice from behind them. Aurora turned around to see the boys standing in the front of the tent.

"This is, uh…" Aurora stumbled over her words, "Um… oh boy."

The boys and Parker had a stare down. Aurora knew that if she didn't explain fast, there would be a huge fight.

She stepped between them, "Boys, this is my friend Parker. Parker, these are my new friends."

"What's he doing here?" Squid seemed angry and hurt at the same time, "Doesn't look like he's suppose to be here."

Parker looked at Squid but spoke to Aurora. "Would you explain it to them, Aurora."

"Aurora?" X-Ray asked.

"Who's Aurora?" ZigZag asked. All the boys chorused for an answer.

She turned to Parker, "Thanks a lot ."

"Sorry." He said, "I thought you told them."

"Told us what?" Caveman asked.

"Again, who's Aurora?" ZigZag asked, still lost and confused.

She sighed, "My names not Sally. Its Aurora. Aurora Jones."

"You lied to us?" Squid asked. He now sounded more hurt and confused then he did angry.

"I didn't exactly lie." She tried to make it sound better then it was, "I just couldn't tell the truth."

"Why not?" Magnet asked in a demanding tone.

"Really?" Squid asked.

"You have told Alan about his father, right?" Parker butted in.

"My father?" Squid looked at Parker then shifted his gaze to Aurora.

"Parker, would you stop talking!" Aurora yelled, "Every time you open your mouth, I get in more trouble!"

"What is he talking about?" Squid took her by the arm.

Aurora sighed. She knew the time would come sooner or later. She was hoping it would be later. "Squid, I…" She closed her eyes, "Squid, I knew your father."

The guys looked at Squid, waiting for some kind of reaction. He just stared at Aurora.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes." She couldn't look him in the eyes, "I knew him as Dr. Hyatt. He taught at the college."

"The college?" ZigZag said. Squid shot him a look. ZigZag shank back.

"What I'm trying to say is…" She took a deep breath. She then let it all out in one breath, "I knew him before then accident."

"The accident?" Squid's voice raised a pitch.

"We were investing at Mount Vesuvius. He was swallowed up by some kind of black hole." She stared at the floor. She shivered. She could feel his eyes on her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"He's…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Just tell me!" Squid grabbed her by the shoulders.

"He's dead." She said. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" Squid backed away from her. He shook his head, "Your lying."

Aurora stared at him. "Why would I lie to you about something like this?" She folded her arms.

"He can't be dead." Squid looked into space. Aurora could see him fighting away the tears. "He can't be…"

Aurora reached to put her arm on his shoulder. But before she could, he pulled away, "Squid?" She asked, worried. She looked him dead in the eyes.

He shook his head again. He then turned around and ran out of the tent.

* * *

**Hope it was good!**


	8. Learning of Life and Love

**Here's more. Hee hee hee...**

* * *

Aurora sighed. The tear ran down her face. Parker placed his hand on her shoulder, "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about."

Aurora looked up at him. "What do you need to talk about?" She could feel a lump in her stomach.

"We don't think Dr. Hyatt is dead." Aurora looked at him in confusion. "It wasn't a black hole that you and him were in. It was a portal."

"A portal?" Aurora looked around, trying to piece it together.

"I'm still confused." ZigZag still stared at her, "Your names Aurora and you knew Squid's father, Right?"

"Ziggy, can you wait a minute?" Aurora said as politely as she could. She turned back to Parker, "A portal? So, he's not dead." She started to smile, "Where is he? Where'd the portal lead to?"

Parker took a deep breath, "We don't know where it lead. All we know is that Dr. Hyatt might not be dead."

Aurora threw her arms around Parker. She didn't know she could be so happy at the camp. It was the worst place in the world. But, what she just heard was great news. She let go of him and ran out of the tent.

--------------------------------------

Aurora looked around. She found Squid sitting on the wreck room steps. She walked over. When she got closer, he turned his back to her.

"Squid, I'm sorry." She said, trying to get his attention, "I should've told you sooner."

Squid looked at her. She could see he had been crying, "What was he like?"

His question took her by surprise, "What?"

"What was my dad like before he…" Squid sniffed.

Aurora sat next to him, "Your dad was sweet. He was a good teacher. He talked to me about you."

Squid looked at her, surprised, "Really?" She nodded, "What did he say about me?"

Aurora took a deep breath, "He told me that he remembered you when you where little. He kept saying how much he wished he hadn't left. He felt really bad about it. He asked me to tell you something."

"What was it?" She had Squid's attention.

"He said he was sorry. He was sorry he left." Aurora put her arm around Squid's shoulders.

"I wish I could have seen him again." Squid looked up at the sky, "I wish there was some way I could see him."

"There might be." Aurora said with a smile, "It wasn't a black hole. I should've known that. Anyway, he might be alive."

Squid's eyes lit up, "He could be alive?!" Aurora nodded. Squid smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. He pulled away, realizing what he just did. Aurora sat there in shock. "I…I'm so sorry. I…"

Aurora placed her finger on Squid's lips, "Don't be." She leaned in and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she noticed a huge smile on Squid's face. She laughed, "Don't be sorry. I've been waiting for you to make a move."

Squid started to blush. He looked down at his shoes, "Uh, I think we should go back. The guys might get worried."

Aurora smiled again, "Yeah, besides there's more that needs to be explained."

They stood up and Squid started walking away. Aurora ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. He looked at their hands tangled together. He looked back up at her and smiled.

He could care less if what she had to say was bad news.

He was in love.

* * *

**Tee hee! Wasn't it gushy? Sorry, I had to add it. I'll make the story regular and non-gushy ever again... At least, I'll try.**


	9. Explainations from Parker

**Sorry this is late. I hope this isn't to short. I'll have more later.

* * *

**

Aurora and Squid walked back into the tent. Parker was resting on Aurora's bed and the others were doing what they usually did before lights out.

"Ah." Said Parker when he saw her, "Time to explain everything."

All the boys spread out around the tent and became alert.

"Okay, how many of you are prepared to die?" Parker asked as soon as everyone was settled.

"What?!" exclaimed X-Ray. Everyone looked at each other.

"We're all going to die?" ZigZag shouted. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"What he meant to say," She eyed Parker then looked back the boys, "Is that something …bad…is about to happen."

"What could possibly happen out here?" Caveman tried to ask calmly.

"A lot." Parker explained.

Aurora took a deep breath and started to explained, "Parkers letter had me worried because…he told me about an attack."

"The ortlecks." Parker stepped in, "Their heading this way."

"The what?" ZigZag shook his head., "And people thought I was crazy."

Parker ignored him, "These creatures have been surviving under the surface of the Earth. I mean, from these recent attacks, we've learned their smarter. Smarter then us."

"Wow." Muttered Magnet.

"What's this gotta do with us, though?" Zero asked. Everyone stared at him in shocked. They wanted to comment, but they figured it wasn't the right time.

"Well, like Parker said before, they're heading here." Aurora added. "This is the first stop to ridding the world of the human race."

"This is the perfect place to start a full scale attack." Parker folded his arms, "It's basically empty here."

"Besides us." Squid finally said.

"Exactly." Aurora nodded her head, "We're the first ones to be wiped from the face of the Earth."

"Great." X-Ray sighed.

"We can escape them." Parker tried to reassured them. He glanced at Aurora. "I think…"


	10. Information from a Book

**I wasn't sure how to write this chap out. So, I just did...

* * *

**

Aurora scooped up her bag from under her cot. She ripped open the zipper and dug through it.

"I'm still really confused." ZigZag muttered. He looked around at the others, "Who here gets what their talking about?" X-Ray smacked him in the back of a head. This caused ZigZag to sit and pout.

"Got it!" Aurora exclaimed as she pulled a book from her bag. She sat on her cot and rummaged through the pages. Caveman looked at Squid who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's that?" Parker asked, sitting next to her. She looked up and smiled but said nothing. She kept flipping through the pages.

After a few minutes, she jumped up and shouted, "That's it!" All the boys, who had either fallen asleep waiting or started playing cards, jumped up, startled by her exclamation. "This is it. A chapter on the Ortlecks. It tells everything."

Parker and Squid leaned over her shoulders, trying to see what she was talking about. Parkers eyes got wide as he read, "Where'd you get this from?"

Aurora, proud she remembered she had it, smiled at Squid, "It was your fathers. I got it from his apartment before I came here." She handed the book to him. After he stared at it, not sure what to do, she took his hands in hers and placed the book in it, "I think you should be the one who reads it."

Squid smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "I thought you might want it." The boys all gasped to see them kiss. Aurora didn't care. She just sat down and smiled at all them.

Squid sat beside her. He stared at the book and the words. "The Ortlecks…" He started. He glanced at Aurora to make sure he should continue. She nodded. So, he went on…

"The Ortlecks:

A breed of animal like humans, the Ortlecks live in unseen caves and tunnels under the surface of the Earths crust. The human race has not come in contact with ortlecks.

Ortlecks have a sensitivity to extreme hot temperatures. The only reason the survive near the Earths enter is the dirt cools the caves and tunnels down. They may one day be able to survive above the Earths crust."

-------------------------------------------

Everyone sat for a moment, trying to take in the words. Caveman was the first to speak and brake the silence, "That doesn't tell us anything. It just tells us what we already know."

"No." Parker said, "It tells us something we didn't know."

"He's right. It tells us what their weakness is." Aurora was staring at the dusty floor. She thought a moment. "Heat. They can't survive heat and high temperatures."

"Well, how are they gonna make it here? It's always hot." Armpit said intelligently.

Parker stood up, "Your right. But they might come at night. When it's dark." He paced.

Everyone sat thinking. No one could think of anything. "How do we stop them then unless the sun's up?" X-Ray looked at Aurora and then at Parker.

They sat in silence. Some thought up ideas, but couldn't figure out how they would work. ZigZag fell asleep trying to think. Magnet just kept sighing every time he realized his plan wouldn't work.

Suddenly jumped up. Everyone stared at her. She looked at them with a smile. "Anyone here know how to make a flame guns?"

* * *

**I know, I know. I couldn't think of another weapon type thing. I might change it later. I need a day or two to think about it...**


	11. Mr Sir has an Accident

**Hee hee. I couldn't help popping in flame guns. I had to do it.**

Early the next morning, Mr. Sir tapped his foot impatiently. "What happened to the shovels?", he said. Pendanski walked up to him when he noticed how anxious he was.

"What's wrong?"

"Some of the shovels are missing. Someone stole them." Mr. Sir growled and stomped his way over to the green tents.

------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's has good as those things are gonna get." Squid wiped his forehead with his hand. Aurora sat with a thud on the floor and ZigZag collapsed onto his cot.

"Do you think their work?", X-Ray sighed, "Because, if I stayed up all night just to die because these things didn't work, I'm coming back and haunting someone."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Their work. Don't worry." She stood back up and paced. Everyone watched her. They knew not to bother her when she was thinking. "All we have to do now is find more weapons."

"I can sneak in the kitchen and grab the knifes.", Magnet said, "My fingers are little magnets. Remember?" He said, wiggling his fingers.

ZigZag sat up and looked around, "I can see if I can find some cleaning supplies or something."

"Great!" Aurora smiled. She couldn't believe everything was going so smoothly. "Ziggy, why don't you find some rags, too. And a lighter."

"What's going on?", a voice echoed through the tent. Mr. Sir was standing with his hand on his gun. "What are you doing?"

No one said anything. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say. ZigZag fell in a faint on his cot. Armpit swallowed loudly. Magnet, who was closer to Mr. Sir, took a few steps back.

Mr. Sir swaggered into the tent. "I oughta…" He was cut off by a loud thwack. He crumbled into a heap onto the floor. Parker was standing behind him with a shovel. He took a deep breath and stepped over Mr. Sirs still body.

"What did you just do?" Caveman asked. He walked over to Mr. Sir and felt for a pulse. "Your lucky. He's still alive."

Aurora stared at Parker waiting for an answer.

"I had to do it." He muttered, "He would've ruined everything."

Armpit shook his head, "I'm glad it was you and not me. 'Cause, when he wakes up, you are gonna be in big trouble."

Squid walked into the tent, almost tripping over Mr. Sirs body. He stared at him shock and then looked at Parker. "What did I miss?"

"Where have you been? How-" Aurora couldn't find the words.

"Me and Parker went to find some other weapon to protect ourselves. We figured the shovels would work perfectly." Squid kept staring at Mr. Sir.

"Well, this would've been a really good plan." X-Ray shook his head, "It's all down hill from here."

Everyone looked at each other. They could only imagine how much trouble the plan would turn out.

**I needed to get Mr. Sir out of the story. I really don't like him. At all. It was fun!**


	12. Trying to Help

**First, I am so sorry it's been a long time. I was in Fl for a while and then we started packing, because we're moving down there. And, I also have been working... alot.**

**Second thing is, I was looking at my other story, Differences, and realized I named her friend Peter and this one is Parker…Peter…Parker…otherwise known as Spiderman. I think I did this in my sub-conscious. I had no idea.**

**Oh well, too late now. I was just wondering if any one noticed it.**

**------------------------------------------**

Aurora sat in the tent with parker. The boys had went off to dinner. Armpit and Zigzag had shoved Mr. Sirs body under one of the cots.

"How long do you think he'll be knocked out?" Parker asked. He hadn't staring at Mr. Sir since he hit him with the shovel.

"He won't be out for to much longer." Aurora answered. She continued to stare at the floor. "What do we do?"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed through the fabric of the tent. The first time they saw the flash, it was dimmer. Each time they saw it, it only got stronger and brighter.

"We don't have a lot of time left, Aurora. We have to think of something now." Parker turned his attention towards the tent door, waiting to see the flash again.

"Well, we've got to tell everyone." She sighed.

"What? We're just gonna waltz in there and say, 'Hey, by the way, we're gonna all, like, die.'?" He asked in a mocking girl like voice. "I don't think that's gonna work."

"It's the only thing we can do. If you can think of anything, please, let me know."

Mr. Sir stirred a little under the cot. Parker groaned and stood up. He picked up a shovel. Stooping low, he whacked Mr. Sir in the head.

Aurora jumped from her seat, "Parker?!" She was to shocked to say anything else.

"What?" He pouted.

**---------------------------**

Inside the mess hall, Dtent was sitting at their table. Everyone was eating except for Squid, who was playing with the slop on his tray.

"Man, you okay?" X-Ray asked curiously.

Squid nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"What you think about?" Magnet asked.

"Everything." Squid answered, "My dad, Aurora…"

Caveman smiled, "You like her, don't you?"

"I…I…" Squid stumbled over his words, not wanting to admit anything. Then he thought back to kissing Aurora. He smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

The boys chuckled.

"We thought so, man." Magnet elbowed Squid in the ribs.

"So, whatcha gonna do about it?" Asked ZigZag through a mouthful of food.

Squid thought for a moment, "I don't know. But, if we survive everything that's about to happen, I'll think of something."

At that moment, Aurora walked in with Parker trailing behind her. The boys from the other tents murmured to see a boy that wasn't in a jump suit. They both walked over to Dtent.

Climbing up on the table, Aurora whistled. "Hey, everyone, listen up!"

"What is she doing?" Squid pulled Parker down into a seat next to him.

Parker shook his head and sighed. "She's proving what a caring person she is." He looked at her, worried, "Poor Kid…"

"Excuse me." Aurora said as soon as all eyes were on her. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's… an emergency."

A murmur went through the mess hall again only to stop so everyone could hear what she had to say.

She took a deep breath. She always did hate being the center of attention, "You see, there's like these… creatures… who want live underground and want to kill us all…"

She waited for a reaction and the one she got was the one she didn't want. Every boy, except Dtent, laughed. Pendanski, who had ran out and got the warden, came back in. The warden, frustrated, stomped over to Aurora.

"What do you think your doing?!" She hollered as she pulled Aurora off the table.

"I'm trying to save everyone from the Ortlecks…" Aurora tried to explain but Pendanski cut her off.

"The what?" He asked. Shaking his head, He grabbed her by the arm. "I think all that heats made you crazy."

Squid jumped up, "She's telling the truth! She's not crazy, it's really gonna happen."

"Fine then, so it's gonna happen. What I wanna know is how'd Mr. Sir get knock out?" the two of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say. The warden was angry, "We found him in your tent. He was unconscious with a lump the size of Canada on his head. Can you explain that?

When she got no explanation, the warden grabbed Squid by the collar, took Aurora's arm from Pendanski, and pulled them both outside. Inside the mess hall, Dtent went to stop her, but Pendanski stood in front of them. As Squid and Aurora were pulled farther away from the mess hall, the last words they heard were Pendanski's.

"Who are you?"

**----------------------------------**

The warden pulled the two behind her house. There, they saw a small shack.

"Where are you taking us?" Aurora shouted as she tried to get out of the woman's tight grip.

"You two are too dangerous to be with the other campers." She said as she kicked open the shack door and threw them inside, "You'll be staying here till we figure out what to do with you."

Squid, shocked, stood up, "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." As she spat out the words, she slammed the door shut. Squid and Aurora rushed forward and tried to open it. That's when they heard a lock snap shut.

Aurora plopped down to the ground and whimpered, "What did I do?"

Squid, who was searching for a light, pulled on a wire and a small light bulb flickered on. They both looked around. The shack was filled with dusty, empty shelves and old tarps that were thrown on the floor.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be here a while." Squid said as he looked around the room. "A long while."

Aurora let out a loud sob.

**----------------------------------**

**Well, thats it. I was trying to figure a way so things wouldn't be so easy and I found they two of them being locked up was the best way.**

**And, no,** **nothing is gonna happen between the two of them. Your just gonna find out more about Squids feeling about his dad and Aurora will explain some things. So, nothings gonna happen. So stop thinking that...**


	13. Escaping A Prison

**Well, I was really excited about this chapter and had to put it up now. Oh, and I also put it up to quiet some rumors that something happens between Aurora and Squid. **

**Enjoy!!**

------------------------------

Squid, tired and sore, flopped down on the floor next to Aurora, who was just staring out in space. Over the past few hours, they had torn apart one of the shelves and tried to break the door down. This was Aurora's idea. She mentioned she read it in one of the old Nancy Drew books.

"Sorry." She finally muttered. "I thought it would work."

"It's okay." Squid said, forgiving her. "I just wish we could get out of here."

Aurora heaved herself off the floor and walked over to the door. She started banging her fists against it and tried yelling, but she was too thirsty.

"Give it up." Squid remarked. Aurora slid to the floor and sighed.

"What do we do?" She asked. She had tried thinking of another way, but she found out she wasn't as smart as she thought she was. "I can't think of anything."

They sat in silence before Squid finally spoke up, "Tell me more about my dad." Aurora, stunned, looked at him. He ignored her glance. "I don't remember much about him."

She snapped out of her shock, "Well, he loved books. You wouldn't think it, but he did. In fact, no one could see his desk because every book he had ever read was sitting on it. And, he was poor. I mean he was a professor and they don't make that much money anyway, but he was always searching for money. That's why he did the investigating jobs. They brought in more."

Squid interrupted, "Where was all his money going?"

Aurora thought a moment, deciding if it was okay to tell him. She finally spoke up, "He was saving it for you."

"What?" This caught his attention. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Once, when he came back from Venice, I had asked why he always went out on those trips. And he said, he needed more money so he could send it back to his son. He wants the best for you, Squid."

Squid sat in silence. He thought about what she just said and came to a desperate realization: he needed to get out and it had to happen now. He jumped to his feet, picked up the wood from the shelve and started forcing it against the door.

Aurora decided he went crazy, "What are you doing?"

"I gotta get out of here and get to my dad." Squid said as he used all his weight to push on the door.

"Listen," Aurora had already given up on getting out and planned on watching the end of the world from inside the shack, "Unless you're the Human Torch or the Thing, or, heck, even Mr. Fantastic, and your gonna squeeze yourself through a crack in the boards, your not getting out of here."

Squid stopped what he was doing, and looked at her, "Say that again…?"

"Say what?" She had no idea what she had said that stuck him as interesting.

"Just say it again!" He shouted.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. I said 'Unless you're the Human Torch…'."

"No, just the part about …uh…Mr. Fantastic." Squid demanded snapping his fingers.

"Unless you can squeeze yourself through a crack…" She started.

Squid cut her off abruptly, "That's it!" She shouted. He looked at her. "Get up."

"What for?" She asked and then realized what he could have been thinking, "Oh, no, no, no." She stammered, standing up, "Your not gonna fit me through a crack. I'm not that skinny." She dusted herself off.

"I'm not that stupid." Squid said sarcastically. He pick up an extra board and tossed it to her. "If we can pry one of these boards off, then you can squeeze through and unlock the door."

Aurora stared at him and blinked a few times, "That's not a bad idea!" She said, jumping up and down. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. She ran over and started looking for a loose board.

Squid, stunned by the kiss, blushed, "I've gotta come up with good ideas more often." He muttered to himself.

--------------------------------------------

After locking them up, the warden stomped back to the mess hall. When she got there, Mr. Sir was towering over Dtent with an ice pack against the side of his head.

"Now, who are you?" She asked Parker as soon as she got to the table. The other tents were sent out.

Parker, who was really good at being silent, when he had to be, shrugged his shoulders.

"He won't say anything." X-Ray spoke up. "Not unless you let Squid and Brain go."

"Yeah!" Armpit shouted, standing up, "You ain't got no right to treat them like that."

The warden, fuming, ran her fingers down her cheek, "Tell me who you are and tell me now, or…"

Before she could finish, there was a large bang on the roof. Everyone looked up and stared at the roof.

"We're too late." Parker stated.

Suddenly, a large black creature crashed through the ceiling. Pendanski passed out, Mr. Sir dropped the ice pack and traded it for his gun, and the wardens mouth dropped open.

The creature was almost eight feet tall. The skin was slimy and covered in scales. Two large wings stuck out from it's hunched back and spit dripped from it mouth that was filled with sharp teeth.

"Oh my…" ZigZag muttered as he stepped away from the table. All the boys, weaponless, moved against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible. The creature, eyeing them, let out a large howl like sound, shaking the walls. It moved closer to them as they cowered.

"HEY!" Someone yelled out from behind it. The creature whipped around. Aurora was standing there, with a large bucket. "EAT THIS!"

She hurled the liquid contents of the bucket on the creature. It howled again and Aurora bolted past it, reaching for the stove. She set a wooden spoon on fire. As the Ortleck ran towards her, she chucked the lit spoon on it. What ever she threw on it was flammable and caught on fire as soon as the heat from the fire got close. The Ortleck shrieked as it's skin burned.

Howling, it jumped in a leap and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Aurora, out of breath and gasping for air, made her way to the boys.

"Was that one of them?" Magnet asked. He was clutching his chest like his heart would jump out at any second.

"Yeah." Aurora nodded her head.

"How'd you get out?" The warden asked as soon as she recovered.

Aurora was amazed she was more upset about her escaping her home made jail cell then a monster smashing through the roof and trying to eat her.

"Yeah," X-Ray said, pushing his way forward. "How _did_ you get out?"

Aurora decided she could give a quick explanation.

Flashback 

"_I got it!" Squid yelled. He pried the second loose board off the wall. Fresh air flooded in and Aurora sighed in relief._

_Squid stooped low and twisted his hands together to form a platform. Aurora stepped in his palms and hoisted herself up towards the gap. Pushing through, she landed with a thud outside. _

"_You okay?" Squid asked as he shoved his head through the hole._

_Aurora stood up, dusted herself off and rubbed her back, "I'm okay. I'll go open the door."_

_She ran around to the front. Her shoulders sagged as she noticed the bolts on the door. Running back her escape route, she yelled for Squid, who stuck his head back out. "What?"_

"_I can't open it. There's two massive locks on it. I could probably pick one open, but I don't know about the other."_

_Squid stomped his foot and growled, "Alright. Go and get the keys."_

"_How?!" She was curious how he thought she should do it. "The Wardens got them!"_

"_I don't know! Think of something." Squid said._

_Aurora rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Wait?" Squid shouted._

_She stopped and Squid reappeared. He passed a bucket out of the hole. "It's turpentine. I want you to take in."_

_Aurora smiled. "I'll be right back."_

_End Flashback_

"So, I'll be needing those keys now." Aurora held out her hand.

"Excuse me?" The Warden was shocked.

Aurora placed a hand on her hip, "You heard me. Give. Me. The. Keys."

All the boys looked on in astonishment as the Warden reluctantly handed over the keys.

"Thank you." Aurora said mockingly as she headed out of the door.

"Wow." Armpit muttered.

Parker smiled and nodded, "I know. She amazes me some times."

----------------------------------------

**In case you didn't notice, I saw the new Fantastic Four yesterday. So I had to put it in. I hope it cleared up alot!**


	14. Comfort

**Hi again! I am really excited to finally put this up. I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it.**

--------

Squid sighed. Aurora had left for help and she hadn't returned yet, leaving him worried. Thoughts of her in the clutches of the attacking creatures caused chills run down his spine.

"Squid..." The voice came through the hole in the wall.

He got to his feet and grabbed the wooden board by his side. "Aurora?"

"No, man, it's us!" Armpit's head came through the hole. "We're here to help!"

"Where's Aurora?" Squid asked with worry.

Suddenly, the shacks door flung open. Aurora ran in and wrapped her arms around Squid. "I'm so glad your still ok." She tighted her grip on him.

Squid hugged her back and smiled.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Parker's head appeared in the hole where Armpits had been, "But, uh, theres big creatures attacking us."

Aurora let Squid go. She looked him in the eyes. "He's right." She thought a moment, "I quess all we can do now is to stick to our plan."

ZigZag sighed from his place in the doorway, "Hopefully, it works."

--------

Aurora weighed the shovel in her hand. Thoughts raced through her head. Squid... Dr. Hyatt... D-tent... everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanging metal. Aurora turned around in time to see ZigZag spread out on the floor, shovels scattered all around him. She shook her head as she watched armpit pull the fallen boy to his feet.

A voice came from behind her, "Aurora?"

She turned back around to find Zero looking at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked him. She was surprised how quiet his voice was.

"Do you think we'll life through this?" He sounded frightened. "I mean, those things are pretty big and there might be more of them then we think. I don't think we can win this."

Aurora looked him in the eyes. He was only a year younger and yet he wasn't embarrassed to let her know her was scared.

"Zero," She started, "I think everything is going to be okay. If we looked at for each other and have each others backs, we'll get through it."

Zero thought a moment, "You think?"

"I know." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. At that exact moment, B-tent came through the door.

A tall, tough looking kid looked out the door behind him and then back at squid and X-Ray. "Wha-what was that thing?"

Squid looked over at Aurora, who walked over to stand beside him.

"Thats what I was trying to tell you about." She stated when she got closer, "That is, until she stopped me."

She pointed towards Mr. Sir's office, which they could see into through the large window. The Warden was pacing and seemed to be screaming at Mr. Sir and Pendanski, who looked sick.

"What was it?" The boy asked again.

"Well," Aurora started. She was cut off by a piercing howl.

Everyone froze in horror as they realized what was happening.

The war had begun.

--------

**Boy, it feels good to be updating this. Please review this and let me know what you think!**


	15. The Attack Begins

**I was very excited to have two chappies done at once so I decided I would put them up together!**

--------

Another howl rang through the dark. Squid looked at Aurora, who was staring out the door, a strand of her black hair hanging in her face.

Everyone crowded in the middle of the mess hall.

"What do we do?" Caveman asked. They all nodded.

Aurora sighed, "Alright," She said after a minute, "I want all of you to grab a shovel and anything else you can find."

"Like what?" Asked another B-tent boy.

"Well, if you can find something that has to do with fire or heat, that would be perfect." She added.

The next few moments had everyone looking for whatever they could find. Once things settled, they grouped again in front of the door.

"Ok, I think what we should do is go out and find everyoneand come back here." Squid annouced. "This way, we're all together and there's more of us to fight."

After aggreeing this was the best plan for now, they split into groups and headed out into the dark. Squid and Aurora were the last one standing in the mess hall. They took each others hands and walked out the doors.

--------

The silence was deafening.

Aurora saw the others heading in the direction of the tent, some already reaching their destination.

"Squid, are you sure about this?" She asked. The fear was finally getting to her and she couldn't hold it back. "I don't know if I can do this."

He placed his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. Her dark, coffee colored skin felt clammy.

"Listen, " He placed a hands on her shoulder, "Everythings gonna be okay. I'll protect you, I promise."

Aurora smiled at him. Just as she opened her mouth, a howl shook the ground.

Magnet and Caveman came running from A-Tent, followed by the others.

"It's too late!" Caveman shouted.

At that exact moment, the large dark form of an Ortleck crashed though the first orange tent. Another crashed to the ground, more appearing after it.

Squid grabbed Aurora's wrist and pulled her in the other direction. They towards the Warden's cabin, in a desperate attempt for safety. But, as they got closer, one of the Ortleck crashed through the roof. They ran the other way, where Mr. Sir's truck was sitting, yet untouched.

Squid threw open the truck door, "Get in!"

Aurora jumped in and moved to the passengers side, allowing Squid to climb in after her.

After he slammed the door shut, He looked around him. "Keys...keys..." He mumbled as he began to search the truck.

Aurora tried to catch her breath, "Hurry up! We need to get back so we can... help... the... others..." Her voice faded as she stared out towards the front of the truck.

"Uh, Squid..." Her mouth was dry and her voice sounded hollow. After she got no answer from him, she began swatting around the drivers side till she hit his arm, "Squid..."

Squid was muttering something about stupid keys and was to busy looking through the pile of spilled sunflower seeds to hear her. He reached under his seat and looked more. Finally, his hand landed on the metel keys tucked far under the seat. "Got 'em!"

"Alan!" She shouted.

Squid turned his head to look at her, "What?"

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hint of movement. He slowly turned his head to look in front of them.

"Oh..." He muttered.

Standing only a yard away, was a massive Ortleck. Drool hung from it's mouth and it wings were beating slowing as it watched all of C-Tent run towards the mess hall.

Aurora swallowed loudly. "Maybe if we don't move, it won't notice us."

"It sences movement?" Squid whispered.

"I have no idea. But, it's worth a try."

Squid slowly placed the keys in the ignition.

Aurora noticed, "What are you doing?"

He glanced over at her and saw her panic. "I"m gonna start the car."

"How are we gonna drive off with it right there." She said through gritted teeth.

"We'll drive slowly. Maybe it won't see us." He continued to look at the gross creature.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Aurora asked with slight anger.

"No, but theres a first for everything." He waited for an answer but all he felt was her eyes on him, "You have any other ideas?"

Aurora let out a deep breath, "No." She then added to remind him, "Please be careful."

Squid nodded, took a deep breath in, and turned the key.

--------

**Dum dum dum...**


	16. Separated

**Well, here's what happens...wait, I'm not gonna tell you. You have to read to find out...**

**--------**

The truck roared to life.

The creatures head snapped around, it's red eyes narrowing in on them.

Aurora groaned and Squid mumbled under his breath.

The Ortleck turned towards them and hunched its back. Squid threw the car in reverse as Aurora let out a scream. The car screeched as it drove backwards, the monster bounding after it.

After several feet, the ortleck leaped high into the air, disappearing completely.

Squid slammed his foot on the brake, "Where'd it go?"

"I think it's gone." Aurora said, shaking.

Squid sank down into his seat as Aurora tried to look out her window. Then he heard it, a low buzzing noise that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Do you hear that?" He said, listening.

Aurora sat still, "Yeah, I hear it."

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head.

That's when it happened.

--------

The creature crashed down on the bed of the truck, crushing it. The windows shattered as the weight became to much for the vehicle to handle. Aurora and Squid both covered their heads as the glass rain down on them.

"Lets make a run for it!" He shouted over the sound of crushing metel. He kicked open the door and jumped out.

Aurora climbed over the drivers seat and leaped out after him. Running as fast as she could, she made her way towards the mess hall. But, her fastest was fast enough

--------

Squid came to a halt when he heard it.

Aurora screamed as the Ortleck's claws wrapped around her waist and lifted her high into the air. It flew higher into the sky, as she tried to claw herself out of it grip.

Squid screamed as loud as he could, "Aurora!" He ran back to the truck and pulled the rifle out from he had noticed it before, stuck behind the drivers seat.

By the time he grabbed it and aimed for the black mass in the sky, it was too late.

He couldn't see and didn't want to shoot, scared he might hit her instead.

He watched as the mass disappeared over the tent and deeper into the dark. The anger boiled inside him as he realized he was helpless.

"Aurora!" He called out again. But, she was gone and there was nothing he could do.

--------

**I know what your thinking (spooky?) but this had to happen because Aurora ends up somewhere and there is a story that has to be told with that. So, deal with it...**


	17. Far Away

**i know the last chappie was a bit cliched, but it all leads to a big part of the plot. so, i hope you like it!**

------

He lost track of time. He stood in silence as the sky turned pink and the sun started rising over the horizon. He still clutched the gun, his hand turning red from squeezing it. But still, he stared out over the mess hall roof. The last place he had seen Aurora.

"Squid!" X-Ray ran over to him. "It's daylight! They're gone!"

Squid didn't reply. He continued to stare out into space. He kept waiting for Aurora to walk out from behind the mess hall.

"Squid?" X-Ray shook Squid's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He asked, he felt lost and almost completely empty. He shifted his gaze towards X-Ray, who continued to stare at him.

X-Ray thought a second before continuing, "The Ortlecks ran off just before the sun rose. I think they knew or something...but why am I telling you. You know this already, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Squid nodded before looking down at the gun. Then he noticed the camp was empty, "What happened to everyone?"

"They're all in the mess hall. Hey, wasn't Brain with you?" X-Ray asked, searching the camp behind Squid.

Squid felt a stab of pain at the mention of Aurora, and his friend saw it written on his face. At that moment, X-Ray realized what happened and looked down at the ground. They both stood in silence for a moment before Squid took a deep breath.

X-Ray decided he should say something, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Hey, what could I do? It's not like I could have stopped it..." Squid's voice faded out at he tried to fight back the tears.

"Come on," X-Ray placed his hand on the other boys shoulder. "The others are waiting for us."

------

When the walked through the door, D-Tent jumpped on them. They were pulled to a table a sat down, then the questions came.

"What do you think they're doing? They just...left."

"Squid, where were you? Man, you had us all worried."

"What happened to you?"

X-Ray threw up a hand and the table grew silent. "Now, give him some room."

Parker looked down the table towards Squid, "Where's Aurora?"

Squid saw that Parker already knew the answer but he was afraid it was true. How could he tell Aurora's closest friend about her death. He swallowed and looked at X-Ray, who read his thoughts.

"Um, listen," X-Ray started. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Brain- I mean, Aurora...she's...gone..."

"What?" Zero's voice came out loud and startled everyone.

Armpit looked at ZigZag, who shook his head and let out a long breath. Magnet stared at the table.

"Is Caveman gone, too?" ZigZag asked quietly. They looked around the table and noticed the empty seat where Caveman had always ate his meals. Then, they shifted their glances to one another, knowing the truth without speaking a word.

"What do we do now?" Armpit spoke after they had sat in silence.

Squid sat, still trying to keep back the tears that wanted to come. He tried to focus on a plan, but it wasn't easy. All he could think about was Aurora and hearing her screams as she was carried away...

"Hey!" Worm, a boy from A-Tent, stomped his way to their table. "What're we doing? Huh? Your last plan obviously didn't work."

X-Ray got to his feet, "Chill out, man."

"No, I won't chill. I mean look around you. Everyone's either missing or bleeding and half the camps gone." Worm slammed a fist on the table.

"Why don't you try to come up with something." ZigZag jumped to X-Ray's aid.

Before anyone knew it, A-Tent ganged up around D-Tent, who stood in defense. The tension was thick and all the other campers waited for the first blow. Squid still sat at the table, not caring enough to get in on the fight and Parker watched everything unfold in front of him. The two tents stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Parker jumped up and ran between Worm and X-Ray.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." He spoke before anyone could stop him.

Everyone's eyes landed on him.

"Is this one gonna work?" Someone asked.

"Only if we stop fighting and can work together. Because, it's gonna take more than eight people to pull it off." He waited for a reply and when he got none, a smile grew across his face.

------

**okay, so it was alittle stupid and all "lets all get along", but i needed to make the chap longer (and even still its not that long...)**


	18. Trapped

**wow! i didn't think u guys would like the last chapter. i'm glad u did, but i just didn't expect it!  
hope u like this one too!!**

------

The long, sharp claws dog into her skin. Hoping that it would let go, Aurora punched at the feet. At the same time, she started feeling pain and could feel cold, wet blood run down her side.

After what felt like forever, the Ortleck's claws suddenly opened and Aurora felt herself fall towards the Earth.

She screamed, hoping there wasn't much distance between her and solid ground. Her question came to quickly as she saw the ground rush up to meet her.

What surprised her was she kept falling. She noticed the ground pass her as she entered a hole and her body hit a strange, smooth surface.

It carried her farther and she was some how riding down the dirt. The ground straightened out and a faint light appeared at the end. She tried to stop herself but it was too late. She felt her self shoot out of the tunnel.

Something had been standing in front of the tunnel. She slammed into it and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Aurora?"

The voice sounded too familiar. She sat up straight. "Caveman?"

Caveman was sitting on the ground in front of her. He had a smile on his face along with a small cut. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's going on? Where are we?"

"None of us really know the answer." Caveman started, "We all just sorta...you know."

Aurora nodded, rubbing her head, "Believe me, I know."

She looked around and saw a small group of boys sitting against the walls.

The room they were in was rounded and dark except for what looked like two shovels with rags and towels tied to the top. They were set up like torches.

Caveman's voice caused her to jump, "That cut looks really bad."

The shock of seeing Caveman made her forget about her side for a minute. She placed her hand on it. "It looks worse then it is." She lied, "Have you searched the place?"

"If you mean, did I look for a way out, then I did." Caveman said, "But, theres no way out except for the way in."

Aurora looked towards the tunnel, "Well, we can't leave that way." She looked around, trying to think. She got to her feet, winced from pain and walked towards the other boys. She went to the closest and looked down at him. "Do you have a loose towel or something I could use?"

The boy pulled a bandana type thing for his pocket. "What do you need this for?"

Instead of answering, Aurora pulled the top half of her jumpsuit off, put the rag to the gash, and tied the sleeves around her waist so they held the rag in place. "Does that answer your question?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nevermind."

The boy sitting next to him jumped to his feet, "Hey. I'm Match." He said in one breath, "Do you know how to get us out of here?"

"What makes you think I can do that?" She asked.

Match pointed to Caveman, "He said you could."

Aurora looked back at Caveman, "You didn't."

Caveman shrugged his shoulders.

She growled, shaking her head. "Listen, don't get your hopes up. There's a very _huge _chance we won't get out of here. A very big chance. I'm not promising anything."

"But, you are gonna try, right?" Worm was joined by the rest of the boys.

Aurora thought about Squid and how if they did escape, she could see him again. She nodded, "Yeah. I'll try."

------

**short, sweet, to the point. sorry about that. i realized that lately i tend to ramble. so, now, it's too short.**


	19. Time to Prepare

**Aha! It's finally ready. I finally realized the perfect way for this whole thing to pan out and I hope it's okay. Sorry it took so long to update it.**

--

Squid threw the shovel in the dirt. "That better be big enough. I don't think anyone's gonna help if it isn't." He looked over at Parker, who was carrying the book Aurora gave them.

"Yeah, I think it's fine. Now, if they ever get back from collecting all the cans and stuff, this might work. I hope they remember this has to be done before the Ortlecks come back or we're done with." Parker flipped a page.

"Do you think there's a chance that everyone's ok?" Squid asked.

"Who's ok?"

Squid shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone who's missing. I mean, they can't all be dead, can they?"

Parker closed the book, "Yeah, they might be ok. There is a huge possibility they're just trapped somewhere. I guess we'll never really know unless they come back."

000

Caveman and Aurora held onto the foot holes they had dug out with their hands. She was desperately hoping that she could hold on tight enough.

"I'm…still not sure about this." Caveman grunted as he held on as tightly as he could to the dirt walls. "I mean, let's just say I slip, or something. What happens then?"

"Trust me, this'll work. I've never thought of a plan that didn't work… No wait, that's not true." She shook her head. "Just, don't worry about it."

Caveman rolled his eyes, "That wasn't comforting at all, Aurora."

"It'll work. Stop being scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm just worried, alright."

"You sure sound scared. If not, then I apologize." She started digging out another foot hole.

"Good, you should apologize. And-" Caveman started.

"Would you two care to continue you little spat when we all get out of here?!" Worm shouted from his place a few feet down. "It's starting to get really uncomfortable in here."

"I am digging as fast as I can. Besides we don't have too far to go. We've still got, like, a yard." Aurora said as she climbed up another foot.

A chorus of groans followed as they all took one more step toward the open air.

000

"Please tell me we're done." Armpit threw the last of the aerosol cans into the hole.

"That's it?" Parker looked at the others before sighing. "I guess that enough. Now all we have to do is wait."

"It's already starting to get darker." ZigZag stared up at the sky.

They all looked up. It seemed like it took them days to dig the large hole. And, in a few more hours, it would be destroyed in a couple of minutes.

X-Ray looked at Parker. "This better work. 'Cause if it doesn't and I make it out alive, I'll kill you."

"Your threats been noted. But, trust me, this is going to work." Parker swallowed loudly.

000000

Aurora helped the last boy out of the extremely deep hole. Everyone else had collapsed into a heap in the dirt.

"Listen, guys. We can't rest here. We can't rest at all. Those…things will be coming back soon and I don't think they'll be happy if the find out their meal just escaped." She paused to make sure everyone was listening. " I think we should get back to camp. Finding it may take a while."

A tall brown haired boy stood up and pointed. "I think that's Camp right there."

They all looked over at the small shape in the distance. Aurora couldn't help but smile because that part of her plan was easier then she thought.

"I think we should start back before we're running for our lives." Worm stood up and began walking.

They began walking when Caveman pulled Aurora's arm to stop her. She looked over at him, waiting. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think its safe to go back? The ortlecks could still be there, for all we know." He glanced over at the small outline of the camp. "I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing."

She shrugged her shoulders, "What other choice do we have? It's either stay here and get killed or go there and get killed, but maybe help someone before we do. Sure, both options end the same but I think the other choice sounds a little better. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but the whole thing doesn't feel right." Caveman sighed before he started walking again.

Aurora watched him walk away before looking up towards the sky. Although she didn't admit it, she felt the same way. But, she knew that they only had one choice. Hopefully, things didn't end badly this time.

--

**No one had any idea how happy I am to get this chapter out. It took so long to get rid of that pesky writers block. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. It's All Over

The stir of the oily wings could be heard through the walls. No one said a word but they were all thinking the same thing: it was time. They were glad they were prepared at least.

"I'm starting to think this isn't gonna work." Armpit muttered as he inched closer to the door, listening.

"We don't have a choice now. We spent all day digging that stupid hole. It's too late now." X-Ray said as he shook his head. "I could kill Parker."

Parker raised his hands in defense, "Hey, you asked me for help and I gave my opinion. You didn't have to agree with me. I could've come up with something else. But, no."

"That's it." X-Ray jumped to his feet. Parker moved away quickly, trying to protect himself. The others were getting ready to break up the fight when they heard it. Shouts were coming from outside and angry howls followed.

Squid and Parker rushed outside and saw the Ortlecks coming straight at them.

"I think we should go now." Parker yelled inside before running out towards the hole. They all ran straight, just like they had planned. Standing in a group, they stood on the opposite side, waiting.

Lump stepped forward. He looked like he was squinting to see something. "Is that… Worm?" He pointed.

Squid looked in the direction of Lumps finger. He saw a figure in the distance. "That can't be him. Didn't he disappear with the others?"

"Do you think they escaped?" Parker and Magnet exchanged glances. "That's impossible."

"Wait, though, can't this mess up the plan? The things could see them and go in that direction." X-Ray asked.

"What do we do?" Armpit sighed.

Squid looked at the others. "I think we should get them now. And we better do it quickly, too, 'cause I don't think we have much time. But, we should warn them." He ran towards the approaching shadows.

When he got closer he saw Worm trip. He stopped to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

Worm gasped for air, "They…were right behind us. Where…where are the others?" He said looking around.

"Listen, man, we have a plan and it's not going to work unless we're all together. Do you think you could wait here till you see the others and let them know?" Squid said quickly, not wanting to waste time.

"I guess so." Worm nodded. Two others came around the corner and he ran over to them. He had just explained everything to them when another howl rang out. They shouted something, but Squid couldn't hear them over the roars and screams.

Squid decided it was safe to return to the hole when the others began following him. They got back and the Lump welcomed Worm back with a smack on his shoulder. More and more of the missing campers returned when they all saw the first Ortleck fly over the mess hall. Squid flicked on the lighter to make sure it still worked.

"Are you sure they're not gonna just attack us?" He asked Parker who was standing beside him.

"Well, if the books telling the truth, they should group up first. Then they attack." Parker swallowed loudly. "At least, I hope so."

The first creature landed quietly, which was surprising for it's size. It stared them down but didn't make a movement. Ooze dripped off it's wings and it's claws glistened in the moonlight.

"This isn't right." Worm shook his head, "They didn't make it. They were right behind us."

"Who?" Armpit asked, not taking his eyes off of the massive creature in front of him.

"Caveman and Aurora. They should have been here by now."

The mention of her name caused Squid to freeze. He looked over at Worm, "Aurora? She's alright?"

Worm sighed, "Yeah, at least, she was. Who knows where she is now." He kept searching the horizon. "I hope nothing happened."

Slowly, one by one, more Ortlecks joined the first until there were six all together. They all stared at the boys, waiting. When the last one had finally come to a stop, they began lurking forward quietly.

"Do you think that's all of them?" Magnet began backing away slowly.

"Yeah. They hunt in packs, remember?" Parker nodded. "The whole group goes together."

Just as he finished his sentence, the creatures leaped forward, shortening the gap between them and the boys. Squid flicked on the lighter at the same time as X-Ray and Magnet. They tossed them into the hole and jumped away as fast as they could.

The cans caught fire quicker then they thought it would. The first Ortleck was set on fire and as the ones behind it tried to skid to a halt, they couldn't stop quickly enough. One by one, they all began to light up like candles. Their howls were louder then ever as they shook and tried to put out the flames.

Once they felt safe enough, each boy turned over slowly. They watched as the things in front of them struggled, slowly collapsing onto the ground as the fire became too much.

"Is it too early to be happy about this?" Lump said as the last two Ortlecks fell.

A smile spread across Parker's face. "No, I think it's over."

"Hey!" a yell came from behind the burning wreck and Caveman came into clear view. He looked confused. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, an Ortleck jumped up and, still on fire, began to more towards Caveman. He let out a small yell and began running in the opposite direction. Squid looked around quickly and found one can that hadn't exploded. As fast as he could, he jumped to his feet and raced forward with the can and lighter in his hands.

Ripping the sleeve off his jumpsuit, he tied the fabric around the can and switched on the lighter. He let the sleeve catch on fire. As quickly as he could, he tossed it toward the still flaming Ortleck. As it got closer, it exploded loudly, the Ortleck setting on fire with it. The creature gave out one final yell before it became completely burnt.

Caveman was thrown from the force of the explosion. He looked around before jumping to his feet.

Everyone got to their feet, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear. Some of them began patting each other on the backs while others tried to catch their breath. Squid picked himself up and ran to Caveman's side. After he helped him up, he looked around. "Where is she? What happened?"

Caveman shook his head, "I don't know what happened. We were together for a while but we got separated." They took turns looking around, "I thought she would have made it here first."

A cough came from behind the wreck room. Aurora stumbled out and looked at the burning mess. It looked like she was surprised to even see it; like she was expecting something else. That's when she saw Squid. She smiled before she started running to him. He took three steps forward before she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." She whispered.

"Neither did I." Squid couldn't help but smile to himself.

The Warden came running out of the mess hall. She took one look around and turned pale, "What happened?! What did you little maniacs do?" Mr. Sir had joined her side and shook his head. Pendanski, still a little weak in the knees, came out side also. He saw the flaming pile of bodies and collapsed in a heap.

No one was sure what to say. They just exchanged glances.


	21. A Meeting in a Hospital Room

**I know this chap is a little short but I wasn't sure of another way to end this. I hope everyone still likes it!**

**000**

Aurora forced her arm around Squids.

Since the attack, the government was forced to shut down Camp Green Lake. Everyone was glad about that. The only people that were upset about it were the Warden and Mr. Sir. They tried to sue the county, but didn't help any. Dr. Pendanski was glad to be out of there. After everything he had seen, he decided to take a much need vacation.

"I'm not sure I wanna do this." Squid shrugged his shoulders. The hospital elevator was colder then the rest of the building. He tightened his jacket around his, still unhappy.

Aurora sighed, "What's they worse that could happen? He's your father, Alan. You really need to see him." Squid didn't realize how bossy she was till now. "It'll be nice for you to see him. Especially since you two haven't seen each other in…years."

"I still don't know." The doors opened and they stepped into the hallway. "This is really weird."

"Whatever." Aurora yanked on his arm, dragging him down the hallway. They arrived at room 203 before they knew and Aurora opened the door slowly. Inside, there was normal hospital furniture lining the walls. "Dr. Hyatt? It's me, Aurora," She said as she pulled Squid behind her, "And I brought someone with me."

There he was, lying in the hospital and bandage around his head. He looked up and smiled, "Alan, is that you?"

"Yeah, it is." Squid stepped forward against his better judgment. "I'm glad you're alright."

The three of them stood in silence until Aurora cleared her throat, "Did you hear what happened? Your dad's gonna be out in a few days. Then maybe we can all have dinner together."

Squid nodded, "That's sounds like a great idea." He smiled at his dad before Aurora began talking fast about everything that had happened. It felt like everything was the way it should be.

**000**

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. I'm just glad I was finally able to finish it. r&r!!**


End file.
